The Smiling (Lying) Big Sister
by Rozen91
Summary: Kamelia itu dipelintir dan digantung. Warnanya merah dan menetes-netes ke lantai batu. "Big sis," Harry bertanya, "apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?" Pansy tersenyum. "Sst, Harry, jangan ribut. Nanti mereka mendengarmu."/ Prequel of MAD series/ Pansy's Telltale/


"Hei, _big sister_ ," Harry memanggil dari bawah, "apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?"

Gadis berambut hitam menaruh satu jari di bibirnya yang mengulas senyum. "Ssst, Harry, jangan ribut."

Harry tertawa geli. "Ssst, _big sis_ , jangan ribut," katanya, mengikuti gerakan kakak perempuannya. Kakaknya hanya melempar senyum. Kemudian satu tangannya terangkat naik, membuat gerakan mengusir terhadap anak laki-laki yang merangkak di anak tangga.

"Pergilah, Harry," ucapnya susah payah, dengan nada persuasif andalannya, "jangan sampai ada yang melihatmu di sini."

Air muka Harry mendadak murung. "Tapi, _big sis_ , apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?"

Gadis berambut hitam menaruh satu jari di bibirnya yang mengulas senyum. "Ssst, Harry, jangan ribut."

Dia berkata lagi, " **nanti mereka mendengarmu**."

"Siapa?"

"Ssst, Harry, jangan ribut," ulang gadis itu sambil tetap tersenyum, " **mereka s** **udah memperhatikan** **Draco**."

" _Big sis?_ "

"Pergilah, Harry," ucapnya susah payah, dengan nada persuasif andalannya, " **jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan tinggalkan Draco sendirian."**

Harry tidak mengerti. Kakinya menaiki sisa anak tangga, berniat mendekati kakak perempuannya di jendela. Namun, gadis yang bermandikan cahaya bulan di sana memelas dengan tatapannya.

"Harry, dengarkan kakakmu ini," mohonnya, "kembali ke kamarmu, jangan sampai seseorang melihatmu menyelinap ke sini."

Harry memandangnya enggan. Namun, kakak perempuannya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak mampu ia tolak. Bahunya bergerak turun. Ia kalah.

"Baiklah," ucapnya setengah hati, " _goodnight, Pansy."_

Pansy Potter pun tersenyum dan melambai mengiringi punggung adiknya yang menghilang di balik tangga. Kenapa tidak menyadari keanehan saat itu? Kenapa Harry tidak menyadari bahwa warna kulit kakaknya lebih pucat dari hari-hari kemarin?

Angin menghembus dan menggerakkannya seperti boneka.

Dengan tali yang melingkar di lehernya.

Di jendela menara malam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Smiling (L** **ying) Big Sister**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

— _ **Pansy's telltale—**_

 **.**

 **.**

Pansy tinggal di rumah yang besar dan indah. Para pelayan mendengarkan permintaannya. Dinding kamarnya dicat dengan warna kesukaannya. Terlebih, dia punya dua adik manis yang bisa ia sayangi dan manjakan setiap hari. Walaupun umurnya tidak berdekatan seperti Draco dan Harry, ia tetap menjadi _big sister_ yang dicintai oleh dua adiknya.

Tapi, mungkin, ada juga perasaan gelap yang tersembunyi di balik mata hazel dan mata hijau yang melihat mereka bertiga bermain di taman mawar.

Dulu, di suatu waktu ketika ia masih berumur 4 tahun, taman itu tidak dipenuhi bunga mawar. Taman itu dipenuhi oleh hamparan kamelia putih kesukaan ibunya. Pansy tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya yang sakit selalu memaksakan diri untuk duduk, menikmati pemandangan dan angin di taman kamelia. Sekarang Pansy menyesal, kenapa dulu ia tidak ikut menikmati taman kamelia bersama ibunya. Sekarang taman kamelia itu tidak ada. Warnanya berubah merah. Seperti darah yang mengalir dari pintu ruang kerja ayahnya suatu waktu di tengah malam.

Ketika ia terbangun karena mimpi buruk setelah beberapa bulan kematian ibunya. Malam itu Pansy mencari ayahnya. Malam itu Pansy berjalan di koridor gelap tanpa penerang. Ia sudah biasa. Sejak berumur 3 tahun ia biasa berkelana di manor saat gelap. Kedua matanya dengan mudah beradaptasi.

Jadi, Pansy tahu kalau yang mengalir keluar dari pintu ruang kerja ayahnya itu bukan air.

Jadi, Pansy tahu kalau orang bermata hazel dan berkacamata yang keluar dari pintu itu bukan ayahnya.

Jadi, Pansy tahu kalau saat laki-laki itu berbalik memungginya dan lari menyusuri koridor, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Oleh karenanya, warna putih pun jadi merah ketika ayahnya dimakamkan. Mata hazel dan mata hijau yang dulu kadang datang berkunjung ke manor pun sekarang tinggal di manor.

Pansy mendongak, melihat buntalan empuk kain berwarna putih di gendongan si mata hijau. Mereka bilang, namanya 'Harry'.

'Mulai sekarang, dia adikmu.'

Pansy mendongak, melihat siapa yang mengatakannya. Ah, dia si mata hazel yang berkacamata. Dia tersenyum.

Pansy tidak akan pernah melupakan senyum mengerikan itu saat melihat wajahnya.

Karena, saat itu, warna putih sudah berubah menjadi merah.

* * *

 _Kamelia putih kesukaan ibunya dibuang dan diinjak-injak_

 _Mawar merah pun mekar dengan cepat._

* * *

 **xxx**

Ibu yang itu sangat baik hati. Ayah yang itu juga. Akan tetapi, mereka selalu tersenyum dengan cara yang aneh saat Pansy berada di samping mereka. Rasanya...seperti berdiri di samping patung yang sama sekali tidak menginginkan siapa pun. Tidak menginginkan Pansy.

Biarpun begitu, Pansy tetap tersenyum.

Harus selalu tersenyum.

Warna putih sudah mekar menjadi merah. Hanya dia yang perlu tahu hal itu. Hanya dia saja. Oleh karena itu, Pansy tidak akan memperlihatkan kebenarannya pada orang-orang

bahwa mawar merah di taman itu sangat membunuh dan penuh racun.

Kamelia putih ibunya lebih berharga dan enak dipandang.

Mawar merah itu mengerikan. Kecuali pucuknya yang masih hijau dan tertutup.

Benar!

Harry sangat manis dan enak dipandang. Cocok untuk taman kamelia putihnya. Pansy sangat menyayangi dan melindunginya agar nanti bisa dipindahkan di taman kamelia putih yang nanti akan ia bangun untuk menggantikan padang merah yang buruk.

Merah sangat jelek.

Merah yang menempel di pipinya pun sangat jelek. Pansy memandangnya setiap hari saat pertama kali ibu yang itu memberikan warna merah itu di pipinya dengan tangannya. Tangan yang kotor. Kalau melihatnya, ia merasa ingin muntah. Sama seperti ayah yang itu.

Merah.

Tangan yang kotor.

Seolah-olah mereka baru saja mencelupkannya di kuali yang dipenuhi oleh sesuatu yang berbau amis. Warna merah. Dan tangan yang kotor itu sudah menamparnya.

Menularkan segala macam bentuk penyakit yang bersemayam di dalamnya.

Ah, tangan yang kotor. Pipi yang kotor.

Pansy mencengkeram ujung meja riasnya. Kedua matanya memicing dalam amarah. Tangan satunya bergerak dengan kuku-kukunya yang terawat baik.

 _Ini lebih baik,_ pikirnya, _aku akan melenyapkan keburukan dari pipiku dengan tanganku sendiri._

Kuku-kukunya yang mempesona bersiap mencabik wajahnya sendiri.

Tapi, seperti yang sudah diceritakan sebelumnya, ada pucuk berwarna hijau di padang mawar merah yang jelek.

" _Big sis! !"_ Harry Potter tersenyum riang dari arah pintu, " _good morning! !"_

Gerakannya terhenti. Tangan yang semula berniat jahat kini turun dalam lambaian lemah.

Pansy harus tersenyum. Ah, hampir saja ada kamelia putih yang tercerai-berai dan melahirkan mawar merah.

"Selamat pagi, Harry."

Dia akan menjaga dan melindunginya.

"Adikku yang baik."

Pucuk mawar yang manis dan berwarna hijau.

 **xxx**

Draco juga.

Dia adalah tunas kamelia putih yang tersayang dan berharga. Adiknya yang dibuang dan diacuhkan. Pansy berusaha untuk memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada adiknya yang berbeda. Adik kecilnya yang seolah lahir dari pucuk bunga kamelia putih yang polos dan suci.

Di belantara padang mawar yang begitu merah dan mengerikan, dua pucuk kamelia lahir dan memberi harapan. Pansy sangat menyayanginya. Sangat menyayangi dua pucuk hijau yang terus menatap punggungnya dengan sorot mata penuh kekaguman. Dan Pansy, tentu saja, akan membalasnya dengan tatapan sayang yang sarat akan kebanggaan.

" _Big sister! !"_

"Adik-adikku yang tersayang."

Ada suatu saat dimana ia akan memeluk mereka berdua dan merasa bahwa ini akan menjadi yang terakhir.

Benar saja.

Mawar sangat mengerikan. Begitu licik dan merah. Dipenuhi duri dan racun yang memikat. Mereka merencanakan hal yang jahat. Terhadap pucuk yang kedua. Mereka ingin menghancurkannya, menginjak-injaknya hingga orang-orang akan bertanya apakah pucuk itu pernah ada atau tidak.

Pansy sangat bersedih.

Dadanya bergemuruh atas amarah yang menggunung.

Harry mencoba menghapus air matanya saat adik kecilnya itu melihatnya jatuh terduduk di atas karpet persia kamarnya. Air mata itu menganak sungai di pipinya. Ia tidak bisa menahannya. Mungkin tangisannya sangat memilukan, bahkan Harry pun ikut-ikutan merasa sedih walaupun tak tahu apa yang membuat kakaknya menangis seperti itu.

"Pansy, katakan padaku," isak Harry, "apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Si itik yang buruk rupa. Draco yang malang. Harry yang malang. Entah masa depan apa yang menunggu mereka bertiga di ujung jalan sana. Pansy ingin melindungi hal-hal berharga tentang mereka bertiga. Sangat ingin melindungi semuanya.

* * *

" _Adik-adikku yang tersayang."_

* * *

Oleh karenanya, di suatu hari yang berkabut dia melemparkan sekuntum kamelia putih di hadapan ayah dan ibu yang itu. Si mata hazel dan si mata hijau terkejut. Membelalak lebar seperti melihat setan yang seharusnya terbukur di masa lalu. Topeng yang Pansy Potter kenakan tiap hari tampak retak di tiap ujungnya.

Dan ketika kemarahan itu nampak di permukaan, maka sepenuhnya topeng itu telah hancur tanpa sisa. Orang-orang akan tahu bahwa sudah lama sekali kamelia putih itu telah berubah merah. Bahwa Pansy Potter itu selalu menjadi Pansy Parkinson.

Kamelia putih adalah kunci dan kamelia merah akan membeberkan semua rahasia gelap yang dimiliki oleh para mawar yang berduri.

* * *

" _ **Harry yang pandai,**_

 _ **da**_ _ **n Draco yang manis."**_

* * *

Akan tetapi, kamelia merah itu dirusak dan dicabik-cabik.

Tangkainya dipelintir dan digantung di suatu tempat yang tinggi.

Adiknya yang pandai melihat kamelia merah itu digoyang angin.

Pucuknya yang hijau pun perlahan menghilang dan berganti.

Itu memang kamelia.

Tapi, warnanya merah.

Sama sepertinya.

* * *

" _ **Maafkan aku,**_

 _ **s**_ _ **elamat tinggal."**_

* * *

Sama sepertinya.

 **_tamat_**

Satu lagi prequel dari MAD series,,, nah, gimana? Apa para pembaca sekalian mendapatkan titik terang tentang ' _ **Harry's telltale'**_ dari cerita Pansy?

Oh ya, satu rahasia yang terkuak dari prequel sebelumnya:

Harry menolong Draco Malfoy karena dia mirip dengan atau reinkarnasi dari Draco Potter.

 _Well_ , ahahaha! sekarang kita tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan si mata hazel dan hijau. Itu adalah representasi dari orangtua Harry dan Draco. Di telltale sebelumnya

' _Ternyata semua mata itu punya tangan.'_

artinya kedua orangtuanya memutuskan untuk membunuh Harry. Selama ini mereka hanya melihat, dan Harry berpikir dia tidak akan disentuh karena hanya dialah satu-satunya pewaris tunggal (jika Draco dicampakkan seperti itu). Dan ternyata, tidak benar. Ternyata dia juga akhirnya dibunuh setelah membunuh 4 pelayan di manor ketika ia tidak diberi celah untuk pergi ke basemen dan menemui adiknya.

:D

Yaaah,,, gitu deh,, yosh! Thanks buat **VelvetyCupcake** dan **ADT** atas review-nya yang menarik di _**telltale of Harry**_! ;D

Khusus untuk **ADT** ,, spekulasi yang bagus! XD tapi, yang kejadian di kamar rias ibunya itu, Harry sebenarnya sedang mengancam pelayan yang ada di kamar itu. Kalau pelayan itu tidak mau bilang dimana Draco, Harry berniat meloncat dari jendela dan membuat pelayan itu dituduh atas musibah tersebut.:D

Yosh! thanks for reading, minnaaaaa! ! XD

 **Rozen91**

_Another **L** **aurant** in the mist—

* * *

( _Esoknya Harry kecil kembali memanjat anak tangga._

 _"Big sister! Good morning!"_

 _grek_

 _grek_

 _Tali itu bersuara. Bergoyang ke sana kemari._

 _Senyum anak itu menghilang._

 _Iris hijaunya memandang dalam diam._

 _"...Pansy?")_


End file.
